Meet the telekinetic
by hglover152
Summary: This basically a crossover between Twilight and Carrie. Carrie White was always a outcast and never felt comfortable around any one. Until she met Renesmee Cullen. Same story different title!
1. Meeting Renesmee and When Periods Attack

**All right we got ourselves a Carrie/Twilight story! So I decided since no body would even care if I put this in a crossover category, I decided not to just to make sure people read it. This takes place during Carrie 2013 and after Breaking Dawn.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Carrie or Twilight. Wish I did but I don't. **

Carrie White entered the Cafeteria, quickly grabbed her food, and sat down. She knew if she sat down fast enough and ate her food quickly, she would have a head start on running away from Chris Hargensen and her friends and avoiding teasing from them. She listened to the students gossip about a new family moving into town and being new students at Ewen Consolidated High School. Carrie had heard rumors that they were all adopted and kept to themselves. Much like Carrie herself. Carrie heard the students stop talking and some people gasp. Carrie fought the urge to look up but failed. Standing at the door was a large very pale teenager who had _huge _muscles and short black hair. He stared at all of the students staring back at him and rolled his eyes. A blond woman followed him and every boy in the Cafeteria's jaw dropped. She was very beautiful and Carrie thought she was more beautiful than every popular girl in school combined. Another blond enter the room and he was talking to a beautiful brunette. She wasn't as beautiful as the female blond but she was a close second. And the blond male was definitely was related to the female blond.A short girl with a _really _short and spiky hair walked in behind them and she was walking as if she was bouncing. Two bronze haired teens walked in and Carrie assumed they were related. And a tanned and tall teen walked in. He looked like a purple rock in a sea of blue stones. All the other teens were pale and golden eyed. Well except for one of the bronzed hair teens. She had chocolate brown eyes. But she was as pale as the others. Carrie's eyes meant the brunette's and Carrie looked down. Carrie looked back up only a little and the brunette was in deep conversation with the short haired one. Carrie finished her lunch, grabbed her things, and ran out of the Cafeteria. She looked at her Class list and saw her next class was Gym. Carrie put the list back into her bag and started walking away but she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" Carrie turned around to come face-to-face with the bronze haired girl from lunch. "I'm looking for the gym and I'm new here so I don't know where it is. Can you tell me?" Carrie noticed her voice had a ring to it and ignoring that she said" My next class is Gym...I...could..." The girl finished" Take me to class?" Carrie nodded. The girl held her hand out and said" I'm Renesmee Cullen" Carrie cautiously shook her hand and said" Carrie" Renesmee and Carrie walked to Gym class, Renesmee telling Carrie things about her family. Her mother Esme Cullen (They're pretending Renesmee is Esme's daughter) had gotten a job as the Assistant Principle and her father Carlisle had gotten a job as the school's other Gym teacher. Carrie said nothing much about her family other than she lived with her mother and her father had left them. At Gym Class, Ms. Desjardin said the girls would be playing volleyball. Carrie sighed in defeat. Chris and the others would have a field day. Renesmee groaned and said" I hate volleyball!" Carrie said" I do to" Renesmee and Carrie changed into their swimsuits and entered the pool area. Renesmee pointed out her sisters Bella, Alice, and Rosalie for Carrie. The brunette was Bella. The short haired girl was Alice. And the beautiful blond was Rosalie. Carrie watched Sue Snell, Tina Blake, Nikki and Lizzy Watson, Heather Shyres, and Chris enter the pool area and Carrie watched as Sue kiss her boyfriend Tommy Ross full on the lips. Renesmee mimed vomiting at that and Carrie gave her a small smile. Chris noticed and leaned close to Carrie's face and said" Wipe that smile off your face" Carrie looked away and Bella (having heard) stared curiously at Carrie while Alice glared at Chris. When the class started playing volleyball in the pool, Carrie stayed away from the game and out of sight. She liked watching Renesmee, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie hit the ball hard and score points much to the shock and outrage of Chris. Then Rosalie hit the ball in Carrie's direction and it landed in front of her. Carrie stared at the ball not knowing what to do. Bella said" I'll help Ms. Desjardin!" when Ms. Desjardin began walking over to Carrie. Bella said" Carrie pick up the ball and serve" Carrie picked up the ball and threw it but it hit Renesmee on the head. Renesmee said" She's got a good spike!" Chris, Sue, Nikki, Lizzy, Tina, and Heather laughed at Carrie. Renesmee glared at them. At the school showers, Carrie stepped into the shower and turned it on. She rubbed soap on her body and pulled her hand up with blood on it. Carrie screamed and every girl looked at her. Renesmee saw the blood dripping down from Carrie's leg to the floor. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella ran out despite Carrie's pleads for them to help her. Renesmee ran out in a opposite direction. Carrie screamed for her to come back but Renesmee was too far to hear her. The girls began throwing tampons at Carrie chanting" Plug it up" Renesmee returned with Ms. Desjardin and a woman Carrie had never seen before. The woman said" Carrie calm down!" Ms. Desjardin leaned down and slapped Carrie. Though this calmed Carrie down a bit, the woman was furious. She said" Rita that is not a good way to calm her down!" Carrie was still crying and screaming. Sue said" I don't think she knows it's her period" The woman said" Ms. Snell thank you for the observation now can you please leave?" Renesmee said" I think it's her _first_ period" The woman said" That would explain it" Ms. Desjardin said" Everyone except for Ms. Cullen GET OUT!" Carrie calmed down a bit more and the woman comforted her saying" Carrie it's going to be okay" Carrie picked her head up and asked" Who are you?" The woman said" I'm Esme Cullen. Renesmee's mother" _  
_

**Let's end it here! Review!**


	2. Go to your closet

**And here's chapter 2! Expect some swearing from Emmett of course. BTW Two O.C characters are coming! And one of them will die at the very end! Keep guessing!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

Esme lead Carrie to the office and the principle said" Can I get you anything? Water? Juice?" Rita said" Juice? Henry really?" Henry shrugged. Rita said" Carrie I'm _so_ sorry I slapped you" Esme said" Honey it's normal for girls to get their period. It actually happens earlier" Carrie stared at her. Renesmee came in and said" Carrie I'm _so _sorry Bella, Rosalie, and Alice ran off. They get really sick at the first sight of blood. Those girl's would have gotten a _real _treat if they threw up" Carrie gave her a small smile. Henry said" Cassie-" Esme interrupted" Carrie" Henry said" Carrie, who were the girls involved in this?" Carrie didn't say anything but Renesmee said" Chris Hargensen and her friends" Esme nodded. Henry said" Ms. Desjardin since it was your class, I'll leave their punishment to you. let the punishment fit the crime" Rita nodded. Esme said" Carrie we called your mother" Carrie paled and said" Why?" Esme looked shocked and said" She needed to know about this honey" Carrie said" NO!" The water bin behind her shattered and Renesmee looked at it in shock. Carrie got up from her seat and ran off. Renesmee ran after her. Carrie said" Renesmee I know you're worried about me just go back to your mother" Renesmee stopped in her tracks and watched Carrie sit down in silence. Margret White walked up to the doors and saw her daughter sitting. Margret saw Renesmee and said" Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before" Renesmee said" Yeah I'm new" Behind Renesmee, most of the students were grabbing their things and getting ready to leave. Edward (who can read minds) listened to Margret's dark thoughts. _Brown eyes not gold or red. Must be a spawn of the devil's children rather then the devil itself. _Edward glared at the woman. Esme said" Ms. White?" Margret looked up at the woman. Esme continued" We need you in the office" Margret smiled at her but it seemed forced and entered the office. Edward watched the door until Bella ran up in front of him and kissed him. Margret exited the office and grabbed Carrie. Renesmee re-met with her family at their cars. Jacob put his arm around her waist Edward stared at his arm and said" Jacob" "What? Oh the arm. Yeah it's not moving!"Renesmee said" Not now Jacob" Emmett said" What happened with that Carrie girl?" "She had her period" "That's hot!" "Emmett gross! She had her _first _period!" "That's fucking messed up!" Renesmee rolled her eyes. She felt sorry for Carrie. When she got her first period it was very painful. She hoped Carrie would be all right.

Margret drove to the White house and as soon as the car stopped, Carrie said" Mother why didn't you tell me? I looked like an idiot" Margret said" We'll talk inside" "NO! I want to talk now!" "End of discussion Carrie!" Carrie slumped down in her seat in defeat. Margret got out and went inside. A kid ran up to Carrie and slammed his face into the window taunting her. Carrie glared at him as he ran away on his bike and he suddenly fell down. Carrie got out of the car quickly. She went inside to see her mother banging her head on the wall. Carrie said" Mother stop it!" Margret stopped but then began saying gibberish that Carrie guessed she was making up. Carrie said" Momma that's not even in the Bible. It doesn't say that anywhere!" Margret got up and said" Go in your closet and pray" Carrie shook her head and said" No" Margret grabbed Carrie's arms and said" PRAY!" Margret half-dragged half-carried Carrie to her closet. She threw Carrie in there and shut the door. She said" Pray little girl! Pray for forgiveness!" Carrie screamed"GOD YOU SUCK!" and the door cracked. Margret edged away from the closet and sat down. Carrie curled up in her closet and prayed for everything to end.

**And that's chapter 2! Review!**


	3. Mind Over Matter

**Chapter 3 is here! We'll start with the Cullens at their house and Renesmee seeing the shower thing on YouTube. Some swearing from Emmett of course! :) And BTW I've watched Carrie about 300 times to get the dialogue memorized in my brain! :) **

**Disclaimer: Again do I really need to say?**

Jasper flew open the door and yelled" WE'RE HOME!" He and his brothers bounded up the stairs and they landed on Renesmee's bed. Renesmee said" You better not try to make out on my bed again!" Jasper smirked and pretended to kiss Emmett. Emmett shoved him off him and said" EW! KEEP DREAMING BITCH!" He added a snap to add to the humor. Leah came in and said" Did you get that off the Smosh (**My favorite channel on YouTube!) **Emmett?" "Maybe" Renesmee said" Oh. My. God!" The group looked up and saw Renesmee staring at a video. Seth looked at it and said" Who's that?" "MY friend Carrie White" Seth said" Is she having her period? In the showers?" "Yeah it was her first" Esme came in and saw the video. "Kids" They jumped and looked at her. "What are you watching?" "Somebody recorded Carrie in the showers and posted it on YouTube" Esme growled and said" I'm got to call someone" "Who?" "Rita Desjardin"

(At the White house)

Margret went to the closet door and opened it. She saw her daughter was asleep. Almost smiling, Margret shook her daughter awake. "Did you pray?""Yes Momma" Margret smiled and said" I love you Carrie" "I love you to Momma" Margret smiled and began braiding Carrie's hair.

(The Next day)

Margret stopped at the front of the school. She looked and saw Seth and Leah talking to Emmett while walking into the school. She looked at her daughter and said" Carrie?" Carrie looked up giving her mother her full attention. "I want you to talk to the those two tanned kids rather than the pale ones" "What about Renesmee?" "She's okay but I don't want the big one to crush you" Carrie smiled and her mother said" I'll leave work early today so I'll be here to pick you up" Carrie nodded and opened her door. She walked inside the school.

(At lunch. Don't worry the part where Carrie breaks the mirror with her mind will still be in the story)

Carrie ran to her table without grabbing her food. She had heard of a video of her in the showers but she hadn't seen it or wanted to see it. The Cullen's were staring at her with pity but Renesmee looked devastated. Carrie heard a voice say" Excuse me can I sit here?" Carrie looked up to see a boy that looked Indian. Carrie nodded. The boy sat down and started talking. "So you're Carrie White?" Carrie looked down and nodded. He continued" I'm Labib Peterse. I'm new here" Carrie said" Cool" She really didn't care. She heard a voice say" Carrie?" Carrie looked up to see Renesmee with a boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes. Renesmee said" This is Kostas Everdeen" Carrie waved her hand at him. Labib said" Hey man I'm Labib Peterse" "What is that Russian?" "Indian. What's the name Kostas? German?" The two boys glared at each other. Renesmee said" Now boys don't be boys and stop arguing" They sat down but refused to talk to each other. When they exited the Cafeteria, Carrie saw the janitor washing of white spray paint that said" **Carrie White Eats Shit" **Carrie ran into the bathroom and dropped her back pack in the ground. She undid her braid and glared at her reflection. As she did cracks appeared in the mirror and it shattered. carrie stepped back in shock before stepping forward again. She kept her eyes on the pieces and they began levitating. Carrie stared at them in awe until Heather's sister Helen Shyres entered. Carrie turned her head and they dropped. She stared at Carrie until Carrie grabbed her backpack and exited the bathroom.

**All in a days good work! Review!**


	4. Library and Freddy asks Leah to the Prom

**Chapter 4 readers! Enjoy! And a huge thank you to Dinosaurfan, Thejokersbrother, and Kuronique Misaki! You three are insanely positive about my story! Hugs to all! Especially Thejokersbrother! I loved your review and I'll tell you my plans right now! Carrie will find out about the Cullens but only Renesmee doesn't escape through the doors before Carrie shuts them. But you're pretty sweet! I would totally PM you but you don't have an account. Let's start with Gym class. I'm posting a poll on my account because either Kostas and Labib will die at the end of the story. Vote on it! I also posted links to my profile of what Esme, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee will look like at Prom.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't care.**

The girls in Gym class were sitting and waiting for Ms. Desjardin. She walked by and said" All right girls to your feet!" The girls stood up. Ms. Desjardin said" You got a week coming up probably the biggest day of your lives. Prom then graduation. You all must be excited" The girls looked at one another and smiled. "You probably all have your dresses and dates by now" She faced Chris. "Well Chris who's the lucky guy?" "Billy Nolan. You don't know him he doesn't go to this school" "Are you going to get him a bloody tampon to his label?" Me. Desjardin's friendly tone turned into her "You're in big trouble" tone. Chris said" I don't need to hear this" "Oh I think you do. What about you Sue?" Sue's eyes showed no emotion. "You and Tommy busy campaigning to be Prom King and Queen. I would have voted for you. Not now" Sue's face showed regret. "And Bella? Why did you and your sisters run from Carrie even though she was calling for your help?" Bella said nothing, Alice looked like she was about to cry, and Rosalie glared at Chris. "You all did a _shitty _thing yesterday. Really shitty" Chris said" I didn't do anything wrong. It's her problem!" "That's it! Thanks to Miss. Hargensen every one except for Renesmee Cullen are running suicide!" Everyone except Renesmee, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie groaned. Ms. Desjardin pointed at Renesmee and said" Miss. Cullen go sit on the benches!" Renesmee ran to the benches and sat down. 45 minutes later the girls were doing side runs and Chris was complaining to Sue. "She can't do this to us!" "Chris we have fifteen minutes left" Bella, Alice, and Rosalie were not was sweaty nor as tanned as the rest of the girls. But they were running as fast as the other girls. Ms. Desjardin paced while twirling her whistle around her fingers. Chris stopped and said" Fuck this shit" Ms. Desjardin said" Keep running Ms. Hargensen or you're not going to prom!" "Fuck you!" Renesmee gasped. Bella stopped and stared. "What did you say to me?!" "She can't do this to us! This is madness! Tina! You have a heart condition right?!" The girl said looked down. "If we all stick together they can't expel all of us. They can't keep us from Prom! There would be no prom! Nki Lizzy?" The twin sisters said nothing. "Heather?" Heather looked down. "Sue you're with me on this right?" She grabbed Sue's hand and Sue tugged it out of Chris's grasp. Sue said" Let's go" Chris stood alone and said" This isn't over! This isn't over by a long shot!"

(In the library)  
Carrie entered the library and sat down at a computer and typed in" Magic Powers" She got a few search items. Later Carrie grabbed a bunch of books all about telekinesis. She later watched a video about a guy turning a book page without touching it. "Excuse me" Carrie flinched. She turned to see Freddy "Beak" Holt. "Sorry" Carrie smiled. Freddy was nice to everyone. According to Renesmee who had seen the video of Carrie, Freddy had disliked it 179 times. "You can make it full screen. See?" Freddy clicked a button and it video filled the entire screen. Carrie said" Thank you" Freddy nodded and left. Carrie continued to watch her video.

(In the hallway)  
Outside the library Freddy saw Leah. He walked up to her and said" Hey. You're Leah right?" "Yeah" "I'm Freddy Holt. I was wondering if you didn't already have a date. Would you like to go to Prom with me?" "Sure" "I should have known you'd say n- wait what?!" "I said yes I would love to go to Prom with you Freddy" "Okay, uh I'll pick you up at 8:30" "Sure" Leah winked at him and walked off. Freddy walked to English Writing class wondering if Carrie had brought her poem. He nor anyone had heard her talk before. Hopefully she did.

**Well we got Freddy and Leah going to the prom! Review!**


	5. Poems

**Five! Wow I'm getting more and more ideas! Heh so class room scene! Renesmee's poem is basically Let It Go from Frozen. I ran out of ideas! **

**Disclaimer: I don't need to say. Not going to say.  
**

Renesmee entered the classroom and sat down in front of Carrie. Kostas and Labib came in arguing again. Renesmee didn't know why they even hung out together. Mr. Ulmann entered and said" Well I hope you all brought your homework" A few minutes later, Mr. Ulmann said" Renesmee. Did you bring your poem?" "Yes" "What is it about?" "Well it's about not letting people control you" "Sounds good come up here" Renesmee got up and walked to the front of the classroom. She pulled out her paper and read it.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
_I don't care what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_  
_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I'm one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_  
_Here I stand and here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone_  
_Here I stand in the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Renesmee finished her poem and Mr Ulmann said" That was very beautiful Renesmee! I can not explain how much I loved that! Who has something to say to Renesmee?" George Dawson raised his hand faster than Kostas, Labib, Tina, Nikki, Lizzy, and Sue. "George" George put his hand down and said" Why did the cold never brother you anyway?" Renesmee said" I grew up in Forks Washington. So the cold never bothered me" George nodded. "Now Tina" "Well I thought it was very stupid. You repeated 'Let it go" like nine times" Renesmee glared and said" I repeated it twelve times actually" Tina shut her mouth. "Kostas" "I loved it!" "That's not really a question but okay Labib" "Why is it called Let It Go?" "Because I let go of the past hence the line "The is in the past" "Smart" "All Renesmee go sit back down. Who's next? How about...Carrie?" Carrie was staring outside and made the flag ripple without wind. "Carrie?!" Carrie turned back to Mr. Ulmann. "Your poem did you bring one?" Tina giggled. Carrie stood up and read her poem from her book.

(**I'm blanking on what she read so I'll just wing it! But I should be put into a mental hospital for what I wrote to be slightly distrubing**)

_In the deep dark pit of hell there lies the evil spirit himself. The one they call Holy Hell. He My parent's souls burn in the fires of Hell... ascended._

George's jaw went slack. Kostas's eyebrows were raised in confusion. Labib fell off his seat. Sue looked uncomfortable. Tommy however looked interested as did Renesmee. Mr. Ulmann said" That was...disturbing. That's the most you've said all year. Are you done scaring us?" Renesmee and Tommy both said" Ass-hole" at the same time. Everyone turned to look at them. Mr. Ulmann said" Do you two have something to say?" Tommy said" I just thought what Carrie read was awesome. Right Renesmee?" "Yeah it was awesome!" Carrie ran to her seat. Mr Ulmann said" Uh who's next? Nikki" He pointed at Lizzy. "I mean Lizzy" Carrie shoot a look of gratitude at Tommy. Sue saw and thought something hard.

**I updated THREE times in one day! I think that deserves some reviews! I'm actually almost done with chapter 6! Should be updated tomorrow or in a few hours. :)**


	6. Expelled and practicing telekinesis

**Wow we're on chapter six? AWESOME! And also I love how much people love the story! 11 reviews! Thank you and I love every one who loves this! But again the Cullens will not go crazy when Carrie (Spoiler alert!) gets pigs blood dumped on her! Well Jasper will have to be held back by Emmett and Jacob. But that's really it. Also you guys are _really _excited for the prom scene well we have to have Sue get Tommy to ask Carrie to Prom, Carrie find out about the Cullens, and get Seth, Kostas, and Labib dates. So with that and that fact this story will be 20 chapters, the Prom scene should be Chapter 18. And out of all the reviews this one is my favorite "Drain Bitch Hargensen of her blood" To that person... That. Was. AWESOME! I should totally put that in a chapter for humor! Actually I will add it in chapter 8! **

**Disclaimer: I'm starting to think I should not really care.**

Esme stood behind Chris and her father as they complained to Henry. "This teacher was running Chrissie into the ground and used profanity! I believe the word "shitty" was used" "That's right daddy she's very abusive" Esme glared. Henry said" I understand that Ms. Desjardin was profanity but what she did to Carrie White. The girl was her..." Henry trailed off. "I don't want to listen to half truths. I know my daughter. She said she didn't do it" Esme said" If I may interrupt? I believe there's a video of the incident and I believe your daughter was the one who took it" Chris paled. "Let's look at her phone and if it's not there, Rita and I owe you a huge apology and she should be allowed to go to Prom" Chris paled and said" I'm not going to show them my phone I have private stuff on it!" Chris ran out of the office. Esme said" I think that means she did do it"

Carrie sat in her bed reading her book and setting it down next to her. Curiously, Carrie focused on her room and everything started rising. Margret heard the noises, grabbed a knife, and started walking up the stairs. Carrie heard her mother and set everything down. Margret entered the room and set the knife on the desk. Carrie was in a sleeping position. Margret fumbled with the blanket and laid down near her daughter. Carrie made the knife fall on the floor and smiled.

(Next morning at school)

Renesmee came up to Carrie and said" So Carrie if your not busy later could you come over to my house?" "Well I'd have to ask my mom first" "Okay but I _really _want you to come over one day!" Renesmee walked away but turned around and said" Carrie are you going to Prom? Cause Labib needs a date!" "I'm not going" "Aw man!" Then she walked away. Kostas and a blond girl were making out and Carrie felt a string of jealousy. She ran away from where Kostas and the girl were kissing passionately.

**So Renesmee tried to set Carrie up with Labib and it didn't work out. And Carrie likes Kostas but he is taking another girl to prom. What a jerk! Review!**


	7. The Truth

**We're getting closer to the Prom scene! But until then I'll give you something else good! :) **

**Disclaimer: Whatever!**

Carrie walked inside her house and saw her mother sewing. "Momma?" "Yes Carrie?" "A friend wants me to come over can I go?" "Yes" "Really?!" "Yes Carrie but I want you home by 10:30" "Okay Momma"

(In front of the Cullens' house)

Carrie walked up to the large three story house that the Cullens lived in. She rang the doorbell and Renesmee opened it. "Carrie! You came!" She led Carrie up the stairs and Carrie heard Jasper and Emmett laughing. Renesmee rolled her eyes and said" Jasper and Emmett are watching Smosh again!" "Smosh?" "That's something you have to see for yourself" Carrie smiled. They stepped into Renesmee's room. Renesmee said" I have to go real quick. Stay here" Renesmee walked out. Carrie saw tons of makeup. She looked at a picture of Jasper but he was tanned and wearing an old military uniform. Carrie remembered her mother saying something about staying clear of pale people more beautiful than normally. Carrie realized why she felt uncomfortable around them. Renesmee reentered her room. "Carrie are you okay?" Carrie turned around and fearfully stared at Renesmee. "Your entire family are vampires" Renesmee didn't deny it but her face showed sadness. Carrie ran outside and Renesmee stared after her.

(At Carrie's house)

Carrie laid on her bed in misery. She heard a knock at her window. Getting up she opened it. Renesmee was sitting on the roof and said" Can I come in?" Carrie let her in and said" So got other secrets for me?" "My real parents are Edward and Bella" "Wow" "I know" Carrie said" Renesmee can you tell me exactly what happened from the moment you were born to now?" Renesmee said" What do you want to know?"

**And there you go! Carrie knows the Cullens are vampires! I think that deserves a lot of reviews!**


	8. Renemee's tale

**Hello again readers! And a special shout-out to thejokersbrother, your positive reviews always keep me writing! And to those that review post your top ten favorite moments in the story! We're like 10 chapters away from the part that people want to see!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie or Twilight! There happy?!**

Renesmee sat down on Carrie's bed and stayed there for a while. After a while Carrie said" So. You and your family are vampires?" "Yeah but I'm a hybrid" "So how did you...happen?" "My mother Bella got married to Edward" "Yeah" "She got pregnant with me and the family just panicked. When I was born I almost killed my mother. Jacob was in love with my mother and he grew furious so he tried to kill me but he instead imprinted on me" "So you're a hybrid. How is that different from normal vampires?" "Well I can sleep, have blood running through me, and I can eat. But I have all the characteristics of a vampire" "Like what" "I can drain bitch Hargensen of her blood" Carrie started laughing. Renesmee said" But I couldn't tell you because, we have rulers. The Volturi. They control _everything _about us. They have laws. One of those laws is not letting out the secret" Carrie nodded. "Some of us have gifts. Edward can read minds. Except for your's and my mother's. My mom can shield her mind and other's. Alice can see the future. Jasper can control emotions. And I can show people my memories" "Cool" "So don't tell anyone please!" "I won't. This is a secret I'll take to the grave" Renesmee smiled.

(At school)

At lunch, Labib sat down with Kostas and his girlfriend, Leah, Freddy, and Leah's brother Seth. Freddy said" No way" Leah looked at him and said" What is it?" "Tommy Ross sat down at Carrie White's table" Labib looked up and it was true. Tommy Ross was sitting with Carrie. He was saying something but Carrie wasn't listening. He said something else and Carrie grabbed her things and left the Cafeteria.

**So chapter 9 is almost done but hey at least you got a chapter! Review and remember top ten favorite moments from this story so far! :)**


	9. Sue gets an idea

**Let's start with Sue and Tommy! Also read Paige the Dark Knight by Dinosaurfan if you've seen the show Pretty Little Liars! And to thejokersbrother you need an email or a gmail to get a account for Fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?**

(At school before the end of chapter 8)

Sue watched her boyfriend play lacrosse and then he took off his helmet and walked over to her. They kissed and after Sue said" Tommy. I want you to take Carrie White to the prom" Tommy laughed and said" That's a good one" Sue looked serious. "Wait you're serious?" "Uh yeah!" "We've never even spoken!" "I saw the way she looked at you after you saved her in class yesterday! And after what we did to her, I have to do something!" Tommy looked at the ground and said" How do you know she'll say yes to me?" "What girl doesn't want to go to Prom? What girl doesn't want one magical night?" Tommy looked down and said" I want to spend that night with you" "I know but I need to make up for what I did" Tommy nodded.

(At lunch)

Tommy walked to lunch and spotted Carrie sitting by herself and reading a book. He walked over to her and sat down. Carrie looked up and the students began whispering. Tommy said" So what's up?" Carrie said nothing, just stared at Tommy. Renesmee came in and noticed the two. Tommy picked up a book and said" Telekinesis Unlocking The Mind. (**I remembered the name of one of the books she had!) **Tommy said" What is that like hypnotizing or something? One time me and friends tried to hypnotize his dog. It worked" Tommy starting laughing but Carrie didn't laugh. Tommy stopped laughing and said" So you know how Prom is next week?" Carrie nodded. "Well I was wondering if you didn't already have a date, if you wanted to go with me?" Carrie grabbed her things and ran out of the Cafeteria. Renesmee followed her. Tommy ran after them and grabbed Carrie's shoulder. She screamed" DON'T!" Tommy grabbed her backpack and it fell to the ground. Tommy picked up her back pack and said" Sorry" Carrie just took her back pack and ran. Renesmee turned to Tommy and said" If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her" Renesmee followed Carrie.

(In the gym showers. Deja` Vu right?)  
Carrie sobbed while Renesmee rubbed her back. Esme and Ms. Desjardin entered the room. Esme said" Carrie. Are you okay?" Ms. Desjardin said" Did one of the girls try something again?" Carrie shook her head and said" I got asked to Prom" Esme beamed and said" That's great! Who asked you?" "Tommy Ross" Ms. Desjardin said" Tommy Ross. He's kind of dreamy isn't he?" Renesmee groaned in disgust. Carrie said" Why would he want to go with me?" Esme said" Well for one thing you're beautiful" Ms. Desjardin helped Carrie up and walked her over to the mirrors. "You know what I see? I see a young beautiful lady" Carrie smiled. Renesmee said" Put a little blush. Maybe some eye-shadow? Curl your hair" Carrie said" I have one question" "Fire away" "What are those?" She pointed at Renesmee's chest. Renesmee looked down and laughed. "Those are my boobs Carrie" Carrie said" Oh"

**And there's chapter 9! Review people!**


	10. Carrie and Tommy

**Well here's chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Care!**

Ms. Desjardin stood outside the Gym talking to Sue and Tommy. "If you two are planning some sick joke on a poor, defenseless, girl-" Tommy said" I wanted to do something right. Tim Tebow. He takes kids to prom all the times and people love him for it!" "Really?! You're hardly a famous athlete!" "It doesn't matter she said no" Sue said" So you'll ask again!" Ms. Desjardin said" No!" "This is between us! Right Tommy?" "Yeah it's between us" The two left and Ms. Desjardin stared after them.

(After school)

Carrie walked home, a breeze blowing through her hair. She looked up and saw Tommy exiting his Jeep. Carrie ran forward and said" You can't be here!" "Aren't you going to invite me in?" "You need to leave" "I'm not going until you say yes" "Why are you here?" "To ask you to prom" "Why?" "Because every girl deserves a good night. Even is it's one" Carrie saw her mother's car getting closer and said" YES! I'll go with you to prom" Tommy smiled and went back to his Jeep. Carrie smiled thinking her life was about to change.

(At the Cullen house)  
"Seth do you have a date for prom?" "Huh? Oh yeah" Renesmee was fitting the guys for prom as it was only three days away. Emmett said" Is she blind, mental ill, retard?" "Shut up Emmett!" Emmett laughed. Renesmee rolled her eyes. Jasper said" So is Carrie going to prom Alice?" Alice blanked for a moment and said" Actually yes!" Renesmee stabbed Seth in the arm with the pin. "OW!" "Sorry! Who's she going with?" "Tommy Ross" "Wait really?!" "Yeah" "Wow!" "I know right?!" "Girls stop with the talking, You're giving me a headache!" Renesmee stuck her tongue out at Edward who had his hands covering his ears.

**That's it for now! Review! And leave a suggestion for me!**


	11. Carrie stands up to her mother

**Let's do this! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Don't care**

After school, Carrie went downtown to look for a dress. She entered a dress store and heard a familiar voice. "Emmett shut up! This is why I hate it when you go shopping with us!" Carrie saw Renesmee glaring at her brother or well uncle. Carrie said" Renesmee!" The hybrid looked up and smiled. "Hey Carrie! Are you looking for a dress?" "Yes I am" Renesmee showed her around. Carrie noticed pink fabric and rolled out a few layers. She smiled.

(After shopping)  
Carrie walked in the rain. Renesmee had offered to drive her home but Carrie declined. Carrie saw her mother standing outside. Margret said" I've been worried sick! Come on!" She grabbed her daughter's shoulders and lead her inside. "Your dinner's cold I'll have to heat it up" Carrie took off her jacket and Margret noticed her bare shoulders. Carrie said" Mother I've been asked to prom" Margret said" Oh God" "He's a very nice boy. I'll be home by 10:30" "Oh Lord why?" "Renesmee and her family are going so why shouldn't I?" "Oh you've been corrupted" "The other kids they think I'm weird. I don't want to be. I have to try and be a whole person before it's too late" Her mother said" Boy boys after the blood, they'll come sniffing snarling like dogs" Carrie said" Mother stop it!" She held out her hand and her mother stood up by force. "Witch!" "I'm not a witch! If I concentrate hard enough I can make things move. Grandma had it. It passed you!" She dropped her mother. "I'm going and I'm done talking about it!"

Almost fives miles away, Billy (Chris's boyfriend) drove Chris to a pig's farm. (I'd be mean if I didn't add more Chris into it!) Chris said" Billy what are we doing?" "You said you wanted revenge on Carrie White" Chris grinned. The group they had put together picked a pig that Chris said looked like Carrie, killed it, and drained it's blood. They put a few containers in a cooler and drove off.

**I'm just rushing now to get to the prom scene. Review!**


	12. Carrie gets ready for Prom

**Let's just see how Sue is doing. This chapter may be a bit short. **

**Disclaimer: I own Carrie and Twilight and all it's characters. I wish.**

Sue hung up lights for the prom. She looked at Tina, Nikki, and Lizzy who were watching a video. Heather gave Sue more lights which she took. Sue suddenly felt sick. She clung to the ladder and Heather noticed. "Hey Sue. Are you okay?" Sue clapped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. As so as she got there, she threw up. (Don't read this if you've just eaten!) Sue got out and felt her forehead. She didn't feel warm but she would take caution. She pulled out her phone and texted Heather (Heather=_italic _Sue=**Bold) ****Heather I'm sick can you take over as Head of Prom committee? **Sue waited a few seconds before she got a responses. _Sure. Sorry you're sick. Hope you get better._ Sue smiled and walked back to her car.

(At Carrie's house)  
Carrie had began making her dress. Using her telekinesis to help her, she finished it in less than two hours. She looked at it and smiled. She looked at the beauty products, high heels, and makeup, Renesmee had let her borrow and smiled. She curled her hair to perfection. She slipped the heels on and took a few steady steps before falling over and rolling down the stairs. Margret looked up from her book and said" Are you okay?" "Gee thanks for helping me!" Carrie grabbed the handle and slowly walked up back to her room. She sat down and put little bits on blush on. She painted her nails a metallic pink. She put on pink eye shadow and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked at her dress and smiled.

**I'm just building up to the Prom scene! Review!**


	13. Getting ready for prom

**We're building up to the Prom Scene! **

**Disclaimer: Anything to do with Carrie and Twilight I have nothing to do with!**

At a salon Heather asked the girls" Did you see Sue today?" Nikki and Lizzy said" She looked awful" "I know Chris isn't coming" "She's suspended" "You think she'll crash?" "You never know with Chris right?" Nikki and Lizzy decided on putting their hair in a loose bun. Tina decided to have the after party and invited a few people. At a suit store Tommy and his friends got fitted for their tuxedos. They playfully tossed hat's on their heads. The Cullens got ready at their house in private. Esme put on a sliver dress. Bella argued with Alice over wearing makeup. Renesmee texted Freddy a photo of Leah and after that curled her hair. Jasper and Emmett tightened their jackets to show off their muscles. Meanwhile Chris and Billy sneaked into the gym and set up the bucket of pig's blood over the stage. Billy said" When we do this you're going to pull the rope" "I plan on it" A drop of blood landed on Chris and she wiped it off. At Sue's house, Sue texted Tommy. "**Give Carrie a good time" **Tommy texted back saying "_**You know it"** _Sue smiled and stared at her sweaty and pale expression. She got her prom dress and hung it up in her closet. Sue hoped that Carrie would be okay.

**I know it's short! But the next chapters will be long! Review **


	14. Prom and Blood Bath

**We're one chapter away from the Black Prom! :) George and Erika will be more important in this chapter and the next! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie or Twilight! Blah blah blah! Let's just get on with the story!**

Carrie put pink lipstick on and adjusted her dress. Her mother stood not far away and said" Red. I should have known" "It's pink" "I can see your dirty pillows" (**I have NO idea why she said that!) **"Breasts Momma. I have them. You have them" Margret lowered her eyes. Carrie heard a car horn and edged near her window. Margret said" It;s not too late" "Momma I'm going" Margret began hitting herself. Carrie raised her hand to stop her mother. "Stop hurting yourself! That's not going to make me stay!" Margret lowered her hand. Carrie walked down the stairs. Margret grabbed her and spun her around. "They're going to laugh at you. They're all going to laugh at you!" "Momma stop it!" Carrie got out of her mother's grasp. Her mother was now desperate for a way to get her daughter to stay. "If you leave I'll tell that boy about you!" Carrie stopped. She raised her hand and Margret began floating to the prayer closet. "I'm going!" Carrie shut the door and said" I'll be home early" Margret began pounding on the closet. Carrie edged away from it. She grabbed her shawl and turned back to the door. She melted the lock to the door. She stepped outside and Tommy was waiting in a white tux. She said" How do I look?" "Beautiful" Carrie smiled.

(At the prom)  
Carrie was nervous that she almost regretted saying yes. Tommy said" Carrie I need you there I'd looked stupid doing this" He swayed pretending to be dancing by himself. Carrie giggled and got out of the limo. They entered the Gym. Carrie gasped at the sight. Stars hung from the ceiling. George walked up to them and said" Man you look handsome Ross" "Dawson!" They fist bumped and then Tommy proceeded to give George a noogie. A dark-skinned girl said" Don't worry if they kill each other, I'll dance with you" Carrie smiled. "Carrie this is my best buddy George Dawson and this is his girlfriend Erika. She goes to Dover High School" Erika said" I'll show you the table" Erika led the three to a table and talked with Carrie. "I like your dress where'd you get it?" "I made it" "You're kidding!" "It took two hours" "To make that? You're talented!" Carrie smiled. They sat down. Carrie looked around and Erika noticed. "Looking for someone?" "Just my friend" Erika said" What's her name?" "Renesmee" "Long name" Carrie nodded. Then the Cullen's entered the Gym. Carrie beamed at Renesmee. Renesmee came over to Carrie and said"Oh. My. God. You look...hot" Carrie smiled and said" Barely took two hours" "I want my heels back by the end of the night though!" Carrie rolled her eyes. Freddy and Leah started dancing. Tommy noticed Carrie's gaze and said" You want to dance? Or do you want to wait for a slow song?" Carrie said" Slow song" Ms. Desjardin stopped dancing and walked over to Carrie. "Ms. Desjardin!" "You look beautiful!" Tommy got up and said" I'll let you two ladies talk. Want some punch? I heard Greg and Harry spiked it" Ms. Desjardin narrowed her eyes. "No!" "I'm kidding" Tommy walked away and Ms. Desjardin sat down in front of Carrie and put her hands in Carrie's. "Are you doing okay?" "Yeah" "Yeah?" While the woman talked, Tommy went to the refreshments table and texted Sue. "_**She's fine. Every things okay. Miss you"**_Tommy went back to the table and sat down next to Carrie. "Are you sure you have to be home so early?" "I promise" "I understand that but-" A slow song started playing and Tommy listened for a moment. "Ah here's our slow song" He got up and grabbed Carrie's hand. He lead her to the dance floor. He said" Put your right hand on my waist and I'll grab your left hand" Carrie and Tommy swayed and Carrie put her head on his chest. Renesmee was slow dancing with Jacob but she could not help but notice Tommy's uncomfortable look on his face. Carrie looked at him and said" Tommy why am I here?" "Because I invited you" "But why?" "Carrie. We're here. I'm having a great time with you. After this we'll see the poor fool they crown Prom King and Queen. Then you, me, George, and Erika could go to go to the Cavalier" "Could Renesmee come?" "Sure and I'd have you home by 10:30" "Maybe 11:00" Tommy smiled. "11:00"

(At Carrie's house)  
Margret ripped open the crack that had been on the door and tried to open it. But Carrie had melted it together. She struggled to open it.

(Back at prom)  
Carrie and Tommy sat back down. They grabbed their ballots to see they were on the list. Carrie said" Tommy we're nominated for Prom King and Queen!" She looked at Renesmee. "Don't look at me, I'm innocent!" "What happens if we win?" "We just sit on those chairs, wave a scepter around when they play the school song, and do a dance so people can see what bad dancers we are" Carrie nodded. "So who do we vote for?" "We could vote for oursleves" Carrie smiled and checked off "Tommy Ross" and "Carrie White" "To the devil" She cut herself with the paper. Renesmee's eyes widened and she glanced worriedly at Jasper. He wasn't paying attention but Renesmee wouldn't take any chances. Tommy said" Hurt yourself?" "No" Later Freddy filmed Tommy saying his goodbyes to his friends. "George, The fearsome Four, Mike, Danny, Brad. I'm gonna miss you guys!" Tina came up with the ballot box and said" All set?" "Yeah" Tina smiled at the camera. Leah rolled her eyes. Tommy put the ballots in the box. "Good luck kids. You got my vote" She leaned closely to Carrie. Over the stage, Chris was keeping an eye out for Tina. She saw her and smiled. She sent a text to Sue "_Your girl looks good not for long" _Tina and her boyfriend Jackie switched the ballots. Sue got the text from Chris and ran to her car. She went inside the gym and cornered Heather. "Where's Chris?!" "She isn't here" Meanwhile Kostas and his girlfriend Jessie were sitting. Jessie liked to talk about herself. The students and teachers sat down and Michel Johnson said" It was a really close call. Drum roll please! And your Prom King and Queen are...Tommy Ross and Carrie White!" Carrie sat in shock for a moment. George and Erika smiled in shock at Carrie. Renesmee beamed. Tommy said" Come on!" Carrie was frozen in shock. Renesmee, George, and Erika clapped for Carrie. As did Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Leah, and Freddy. Freddy was filming Carrie's reaction and saying" Woo Hoo! Way to go Carrie!" Tommy got Carrie up and lead her to the stage. Chris laughed from up high. Sue looked up and saw the bucket. Carrie and Tommy got up on the stage and stood on the stars that marked on where they had to stand. Sue ran to the stage trying to warn Carrie but Ms. Desjardin grabbed her and said" Don't ruin this for Carrie!" "It's not me!" Carrie beamed. She was handed a bouquet of white roses. Sue was locked out. Chris pulled the rope but it got stuck. She tugged at it so hard it knocked her over. But the bucket began to tip over on Carrie at full force.

**Left you with a cliffhanger! HA HA HA HA HA! REVIEW!**


	15. Kill Em All and Driving Her Crazy

**It's here. The one you've all been waiting for. THE PROM SCENE! YES! I think this deserves some reviews! And also it took me forever to get this stuck in my brain!**

**Disclaimer: I'M TOO EXCITED TO EVEN CARE!**

As the blood rained down on Carrie, Renesmee, George, and Erika gasped in shock. Carrie dropped her bouquet and stared at her hands in shock. She looked at the crowd who gasped and stepped back. Carrie looked up gasping and saw the bucket. She looked at Tommy who furiously said" WHAT THE HELL?!" Jasper snarled and Emmett and Jacob grabbed his arms and held him back. Tina clicked something on her laptop and a video of Carrie in the showers showed on the screen. Jessie, Heather, Tina, Jackie, Nikki and Lizzy, Mr. Ulmann, and several other students and teachers began laughing at Carrie. Carrie began walking down the steps ignoring Tommy who was saying" Carrie wait!" Carrie saw the video and snarled. Ms. Desjardin came up to the stage and said" Carrie! Come on!" Carrie threw out her hand and Ms. Desjardin flew backwards. Esme ran forward to help her and the students gasped. Renesmee stared at Carrie in shock and the bucket fell on Tommy and hit him on the head. Chris and Billy saw and Chris said" Tommy!" Billy grabbed her and dragged her out the door. Sue pounded on the door and ran to a different one. Carrie turned around and leaned over Tommy's body. Carrie said" Tommy no. No!" Carrie mourned Tommy before she looked up and saw Chris's glasses. Carrie growled and stood up raising her hands. The lights flickered off and drops of pig's blood raised off of Carrie's arms. Heather said" Are you seeing this?" Renesmee, George, and Erika started backing away. Renesmee said" George! Erika! Come on!" Carrie's eyes turned black and she let out a scream. Everyone was knocked down and the tables scattered. The Cullen's, Seth, Leah, Jacob, and Freddy ran out of the gym. Renesmee wasn't with them. Heather tried to follow them but Carrie slammed her into the doors. Carrie then shut all the doors. Sue called 911 and said" There's been a explosion!" Carrie slammed Jackie and Kenny into the bleachers and used her telekinesis to turn the sprinklers on. Nikki and Lizzy tried to run to the doors but Carrie threw them down on the ground. The twins could do nothing but grab each others hand accept death. They were trampled by fleeing students. Carrie turned off the sprinklers and ripped open the cords above her. They sent the stage, the decorations, and the gym ablaze. Renesmee and George ran up to Erika who was mourning a fallen student. Renesmee said" Hey Erika we got to go!" Mr. Ulman said" Tina come on!" Tina grabbed her laptop and grabbed his hand. A boy ran around screaming" We're all gonna die!" (That's really in the movie. It kinda added dark comedy to it) Carrie saw Tina, grew furious, and sent a flaming crescent moon at the two. They jumped out of the way. Tina got up scared. Carrie sent the cords at Tina shocking her. Ms. Desjardin watched in horror while Renesmee, George, and Erika stared at her in shock. Tina ended up walking into fire and was set ablazed. Tina spun around screaming while trying to get the fire out. Ms. Desjardin faced Carrie with a horrified look on her face. Carrie held out her hand and Ms. Desjardin grabbed her throat. Renesmee and George balanced Erika between them as she broke her leg running away. Carrie whipped the cords on the water and students started getting electrocuted. Ms. Desjardin's eyes met Carrie's and Carrie threw Ms. Desjardin on to the stage with her. Carrie began floating and her high heels dropped to the floor. Renesmee grabbed them and said" There's a door over here!" Renesmee broke off the door with her strength and Ms. Desjardin grabbed Kostas and Labib. Jessie said" That freak almost killed me!" Renesmee turned around and snapped her neck. She said" I've had enough of your yapping" Carrie landed outside the school, raised her arms, and growled at the survivors. Renesmee ran to her family slowly because of Erika. Renesmee heard a car and turned around. Her eyes met Chris's. Chris's terrified look showed she was responsible for the prank, Tommy's death as well as tons of teacher and student's deaths. Renesmee growled and Carrie followed her gaze. Carrie's black eyes narrowed and she started walking towards the car. Billy stopped the car and noticed Chris texting her father. Billy said" What are you doing?!" "Nothing!" "You think this is a fucking game?! Shh shh!" He quieted Chris down as cop cars drove past them. "What are we going to do?!" "We're gonna run and we're gonna be fine" Chris said" Yeah" As they drove off Carrie slammed her foot down and cracks appear in the road. Billy tried to run her over but Carrie stopped the car and Billy smashed his nose killing him. Chris grabbed the wheel and Carrie lifted the car. The two rivals stared at each other until Carrie threw the car into a gas station. Chris's head went through the windshield. Carrie walked over to the car. Chris was still alive but died a few seconds later. Carrie walked away but stopped for a second and looked back. She destroyed a telephone pole and it landed on the car causing it to explode. Then Carrie started walking away.

**That's another cliffhanger! Hee hee! I'm sorry about all these cliffhangers! NOT! HA! Review and when you review post your five favorite moments from this chapter!**


	16. Rain Of Stones

**Aftermath of the Black Prom in motion! Carlisle appears even if it's just a small part! And thank you to Dinosaurfan for being the best guy friend a girl could talk to! And also for putting up with my complaints about my friends! And also read and review A Frozen Heart! It's Twilight crosses over with Harry Potter and has the Frozen plot. Also to the reviewer that goes by awesome I can't say there will be a happy ending. And I tallied up the votes and the person you want to die is... you'll have to find out at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: BLAH! **

Sue walked around outside and saw Erika sitting down with her leg out. "It's just a small break. Should be ready in a few weeks" "Thank you Mr. Cullen" "Please call me Carlisle" "Okay" Sue saw Ms. Desjardin not far away. The two women stared at each other in shock. Ms. Desjardin started crying and Sue looked down. Labib got up and walked over to Sue and said" Renesmee went to find Carrie" "Why?" "She cares about her" Sue looked at Erika and said" Erika can you walk?" "A little but I can still kick ass" Sue smiled and her, Labib, Kostas, George, and Erika began walking.

Carrie walked to my mother's house covered in dry blood. She saw her house and walked to it. "Momma!" Carrie walked in but there was no one. She saw the closet was destroyed and there was blood on it. She walked upstairs and saw her mother nowhere. But Margret walked past her and walked into her room. Carrie decided to take a bath and wash this blood off of her. When she stepped into the tub, she looked at her hands and remembered Tommy getting hit on the head by the bucket. More memories came to her. Renesmee looking terrified of her. George and Erika sharing uneasy looks. Heather slamming into the gym doors. Nikki and Lizzy being knocked down and trampled by fleeing students. A student running around screaming. Freddy and Leah getting out through the air vent. Tina being set on fire. And Ms. Desjardin being held by has if she was being choked. Chris and her boyfriend Billy being blown up. And they all happened because of her. She frantically rubbed off some of the blood off of her face saying" I'm sorry" over and over again. She later got out of her room wearing a blue nightgown. She heard a noise behind her and turned around to see her mother. She hugged her mother saying" You were right! They all laughed at me!" "I knew they'd hurt my little girl!" Margrat began telling her daughter that Margret had nearly killed Carrie when she was born but loved her too much to kill her. Carrie was slightly disturbed but smiled at her mother. They both got on their knees to pray and Carrie hugged her mother. Downstairs Renesmee had followed Carrie home and saw that the door was opened and stepped inside. Upstairs Carrie's mother held up a large butcher knife and stabbed her daughter in the back. Renesmee smelled blood and looked up to see Carrie rolling down the stairs, a large blood stain on her nightgown. Renesmee ran forward and helped Carrie up, seeing Margret walking down the stairs holding the knife. Margret held up the knife as if too stab Carrie but Renesmee grabbed her wrist. Margret tried to fight it but Renesmee's grip was too strong. Renesmee flipped Margret over and she landed near the fireplace. Margret grabbed a poker from the fireplace (it was _in _the fireplace) and sliced at Renesmee's cheek. It cut her skin, burning her and leaving a scar. Renesmee cried out in pain. Carrie couldn't stand to see her friend in pain. She stood in front of Renesmee and Margret tackled her and sat on Carrie, holding the knife over her heart. Carrie started shaking and several sharp objects advanced toward her mother. Two knifes stabbed her mother to the wall and two sharp clothes pins, pinned her hands to the wall, similar to Jesus. Carrie got up and walked slowly to her mother, who woke up with a violent gasp. Carrie wrenched several objects to detach her mother from the wall. Renesmee held her cheek in her hand and stared at Carrie with pity. Carrie said" Momma it's going to be okay" Margret stared at her daughter and died. Carrie began crying until a voice rang out. "Carrie?" Renesmee turned around to see Sue, George, Erika, Labib, and Kostas. Sue said" Let me help you" Renesmee noted how sick Sue looked. Carrie said" Why would you help me?" "I don't want to hurt you Carrie" Carrie held out her hand and Sue began choking. "Why not? I've been hurt my whole life" Renesmee said" Carrie she had nothing to do with what happened to you. She wasn't even at prom" Carrie put her hand down and picked up her mother's body. "I killed my mom. I want her back!" Stones began falling down on to the house and Labib grabbed George and Erika and pushed them out, staying behind. Kostas was knocked out by a stone and collapsed. Labib said" Carrie come on!" Carrie stared at her mother's body. Renesmee grabbed Labib's hand and ran out after looking at Carrie with a sad glance. Sue held out her hand and said" Carrie grab my hand!" Carrie lifted her hand to Sue's stomach and said" It's a girl" "WHAT?!" "You didn't know?" "Oh my god!" Carrie lifted Sue and threw her out of the house though Sue landed gently on the ground. Carrie grabbed Kostas's hand and the entire house collapsed on top of them. Sue placed her hand on her stomach softly crying, while Renesmee was sobbing at the death of her friend.

**There'll be one more chapter after this. Review please!**


	17. Aftermath and The End?

**AW! WE'RE DONE! If this final chapter does well maybe I'll make a sequel! This chapter is a little short!**

(Three days later)

The judge said" Ms. Snell and Ms. Cullen we're trying to connect Carrie White to the tragedy on prom night. Surely what you and your friends saw was clearly a natural act?' Renesmee said" Most of my friends died that night. But we know what we saw" Sue nodded. Renesmee leaned forward and said" You want an explanation? Carrie had some sort of power. But she was just like me. She had hopes, dreams, and fears. But she was pushed. And people can only be pushed so far until they've had enough" After that the town no longer blamed Carrie for the massacre at prom but blamed Chris Hargenson's family for letting their daughter get away with everything. Some people still blamed Carrie but they were ignored. Sue, Renesmee, Labib, Erika, and George were the only ones who knew about Sue's pregnancy and they grew close together as friends. Though it took a while for any of them to want to visit Carrie and Kostas's graves.

(Two months later. Yeah that long!)

Renesmee, George, Labib, Sue, and Erika went to the cemetery and Renesmee growled when she saw the grave. It had been vandalized badly, the words "Carrie White burns in hell!" Sue said" I'll call the cops and get the ass-hole who did that to pay" Renesmee said" No need" Renesmee places a bouquet of white roses on Carrie's grave and a tear fell down her face. Renesmee said" Carrie had been through _so _much, she didn't deserve to die. It was bad enough she got pig's blood dumped on her. If Chris hadn't been such a bit-" Renesmee stopped talking. The cops had discovered Chris and Billy's burned bodies the morning after Prom night. Renesmee said" She didn't deserve it" She turned around and began walking off. Sue placed a pink rose on the grave and followed Renesmee. George said" We miss you Carrie" He kisses three of his fingers and place them on the grave. Erika said" Hope you're doing okay in heaven girl" Labib said" I miss you more than anything. I loved you" Labib started crying and Erika comforted him. The group left but they didn't notice the grave began cracking, or the leaves floating, or the scream coming from the grave.

**Well, I think I gonna cry! :*( Crap crying! You guys are great fans! Bye! Please vote on my poll if I should write a sequel! **


End file.
